An example of a related art light-emitting diode (LED) module is formed as illustrated in FIG. 1. As for the related art LED module of FIG. 1, each of LED chips corresponding to a red LED 2, a green LED 3 and a blue LED 4 respectively is mounted in one independent package. The package is molded with lens-shaped epoxy to form an individual device as a module.
An example of a related art LED packaging method includes a method of flip-bonding a light-emitting diode chip on a submount of a silicon optical bench (SIOB), or a method of using a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB).
The MCPCB refers to a chip on board (COB) structure where an LED chip is directly die-bonded to a printed circuit board (PCB), and then wire bonding is performed thereon for electrical connection.
However, in the case where the MCPCB is used among COB type packages according to the related art, an insulating layer is provided on the thick MCPCB. Here, since a lower metal of the MCPCB is flexible while having a thick thickness, deformation may occur when the MCPCB is pressed, a defective rate thus increases, and inconvenience is caused in handling the MCPCB during a process operation.
Also, the thick thickness of the lower metal of the MCPCB according to the related art undesirably obstructs formation of a slim package
Furthermore, since the LED chip does not directly contact a metal plate according to the related art, heat generated from the LED chip cannot be sufficiently released.